Oversized Shirts and Edible Catalysts
by FelixFelicis-LiquidLuck
Summary: There are way too many Slytherins in Harry's house, it takes more than alarms to wake Draco up, large oversized shirts make your boyfriend look hella cute, going commando, both Blaise and Theo are traumatised by Drarry and the the pancakes are just an edible catalyst for the inevitable. /Domestic Drarry fluff. I regret nothing.\


Draco was still in bed, despite the fact that multiple alarms had gone off, three set on the wizard's wand and two from the good old muggle alarm clocks Harry was quite fond of (Harry hadn't quite mastered the alarm spell and had ended up late to several appointments before he gave up and turned to muggle ways)

They were, apparently, not loud enough to wake Draco, but loud enough to drill holes into Harry's head and very nearly turn him insane.

Harry had woken up almost an hour ago, when the first alarm went off, but lay there helplessly, desperately wishing for sleep to overtake him again. Or for those damn alarms to shut the fuck up. Either way, both didn't happen and when he couldn't stand the smell of his own breath any more, he finally got up.

"Damn it, Dray, get up," he grunted because who the hell has five alarms and doesn't wake up to any of them? Draco gave an answering snore.

Harry sighed, giving up. He opened the bedroom door to find Blaise sprawled outside it, completely out for the count after the bi-weekly 'meetings' Draco, Blaise and Theo conducted. How he managed to sleep on the floor, especially since he was certainly the type to only sleep on goose-feather beds, Harry did not know. He vaguely remembered Blaise refusing to even enter their room after dusk because 'who knew what kinky shit they got up to behind that door'. He may or may not have said that because of that one time he had walked in on Harry spanking Draco.

After quickly brushing his teeth, he got started on breakfast. Pancakes, he decided. Draco liked pancakes. Pancakes were a good idea.

Not long later, breakfast was ready and a massive plate of pancakes were set at the table, steaming. Theo came thundering down the stairs and flew into the kitchen when he tripped over... well, Harry wasn't sure what he tripped over.

"Pancakes," Theo said appreciatively once he successfully regained his balance and ensure his vertical state. "Nice." And with that, he walked into the bathroom.

"Why am I surrounded by Slytherins?" Harry wondered with a wry smile, imagining his own reaction if someone had predicted this... situation while he was still in Hogwarts. He'd probably have given them directions to St. Mungo's.

Harry grabbed a lemon meringue pancake and settled down on the floor, cross-legged.

"Harry?" a voice mumbled. Harry looked up and damn...

Draco stood at the door, looking particularly small in one of Harry's larger crumpled shirts, which he had clearly slept in. His hair stood up erratically, in ways Harry had not even thought possible, and his cheeks were bloated. His hands, looking smaller than usual, rubbed at his squinting eyes.

'Cute,' Harry thought, biting his lip. "God, he was so cute...'

More importantly, he couldn't look away from the shirt. It was massive, hanging off his frame and going down his thighs but not quite reaching his knees. It was pretty big on Harry, who had bought it online and miscalculated the size, but it adorably oversized on Draco. His entire figure was drowned in the shirt.

"You made breakfast," Draco noted, brightening considerably, though still looking a little dazed and Harry felt an answering smile stretch across his own lips. Draco made a beeline to him, making himself comfortable on Harry's lap. Harry nuzzled his nose into the back of Draco's neck, making him giggle weakly.

"You're so cuddly in the mornings," Harry grinned as Draco's eyes began to flutter shut. He curled his arms around the blonde's abdomen.

"You look so good," Harry breathed, knowing his breath was tickling the back of Draco's neck. "In that shirt. You look perfect. So sexy and cute at the same fucking time.

"I'm not wearing anything under it," Draco commented offhandedly and Harry was suddenly reminded that, no matter how sleepy his boyfriend currently was, he was still Slytherin as ever.

"I hate you," Harry gulped, suddenly hyperaware of Draco's ass positioned very coincidentally on Harry's crotch and his long pale legs on display and pretty much everything about the blonde currently sitting in his lap comfortably.

Draco smiled. "I love you too."

Harry couldn't help himself after that. He leaned forward to lick at the back of Draco's neck slightly and Draco was moaning.

"I love you," Harry mumbled, repeating himself over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Draco twisted around so that he was straddling Harry, his legs on either side of the messy-haired male as he rested his forehead against the other's. "You're such a sap," he said in what was probably supposed to be an irritated tone but sounded too fond to be effecient. "I love you too."

Harry trailed a finger slowly up Draco's impossibly long legs, drawing patterns on the thigh that was shirt was doing a pretty bad job of covering, and just as he began to devour Draco's collarbone - they looked a lot more edible than the pancakes - the toilet door opened and out came Theo.

"Oh my god, I cannot wait for those pancakes," he babbled before noticing Harry and Draco's compromising position on floor, with Draco straddling the other and his arms around Harry's neck, and Harry's hand on his thigh and his mouth on his neck.

Theo blinked. "Oh," he uttered.

"Yeah," Draco said in an annoyed tone.

"Haha?" Harry offered awkwardly.

Theo grabbed a nutella pancake and stalked out of the kitchen, muttering something about never being able to eat in the kitchen ever again.

"You don't even live here," Harry protested indignantly. As if he had actually planned to eat in their kitchen on a regular basis!

Draco laughed as he got up, offering a hand for Harry, who felt as though it said something about Draco that he was touched that he even offered to help Harry. And then Draco let go of his hand and Harry took back what he thought when he fell back on his ass. Painfully.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me when I'm wearing your shirt," Draco said smugly, and Harry smiled fondly, because damn did Draco look good. Hair even more tussled, lips bruised and pink, shirt showing clear signs of someone clenching it...

"Shall I tell you a story?" Harry offered suddenly. Draco's eyes narrowed immediately.

"Do I look like a three year old being tucked into bed, Potter?" Draco said snarkily. Harry poked the blonde's thigh until Draco sighed, tacking on an overly enthusiastic and clearly fake, "I love a good story!"

"Good," Harry said, trying not to laugh. "There was a boy, called Harry Potter."

"First of all, you're not a boy, you're a man, grow the fuck up," Draco interrupted immediately. "And second of all, egotistical much? You can't even tell a story without making it all about you. And they say I'm self-centred."

"Let me finish," Harry pouted, knowing Draco would do anything he said when he pouted. And sure enough, Draco was dutifully silent, shifting on Harry's lap (leading to some, um, responses, down below) and resting his head on Harry's chest.

"Anyway, there was a _man_ , and his name was Harry Potter. And there was another man, called Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was very good-looking, and Harry Potter had always appreciated male bodies, so whe-"

" _Just_ good-looking?" Draco asked, raising an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Sorry, is that not enough compliments for a Malfoy?" Harry teased, pinching Draco's cheek lightly. "Fine, he was super mega foxy awesome hot, happy?"

"Quite," Draco nodded snobbishly, his eyes glinting. He wave a hand, 'generously' allowing Harry to continue.

"I don't think I want to finish this story anymore," Harry grumbled. "You such a bad listener."

Draco laughed. "Admit it. You're a terrible story-teller."

"I'm amazing," Harry said indignantly. He was, obviously, ignored.

"Pancakes. Now," Draco demanded and Harry, rolling his eyes, handed Draco a plate and two pancakes.

Draco handed the plate back to Harry, who looked at him, confused.

"Feed me," Draco commanded in what he clearly thought was an authoritative voice but sounded like a stroppy immature five-year-old with attitude. And who was to say he wasn't one?

Harry smirked. "You sound like a little kid," he teased and Draco punched him lightly.

"Shut up," he grumbled. Harry raised the pancake to Draco's mouth and Draco bit into it, eyes closing in delight.

"Oh, my, god, this is perfect," he mumbled. "You're hot, rich, talented and can cook. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Harry raised a thumb, wiping away some mascarpone that had landed on Draco's cheek and raising the thumb to his own mouth to suck it all off. Draco was staring at him, eyes darkened with lust.

Harry painted his finger with mascarpone and held it up to Draco's lips, which eagerly opened to lick and suck even after the mascarpone was long gone. He set down the plate, eyes never moving from Draco.

"I think the pancakes can wait," Draco mumbled, biting his lip as Harry's hand slid up the incriminating shirt to tease the blonde's nipples.

Harry had never agreed more.


End file.
